the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
Umbar
"Three great fleets, long prepared, came up from Umbar and the Harad, and assailed the coasts of Gondor in great force; and the enemy made many landings, even as far north as the mouth of the Isen." ~Annals of the Kings and Rulers, Appendix A of The '' Lord of the Rings Umbar is a land located west of the fertile valley of Near Harad. It has switched owners many times, but its men are strong and free. The main faction holds is it is The Union of Númenor , led by Thain_Vibiras. This is because of '''Kvesir's treaty signed at the end of the Númenorean-Umbar war. '''The Corsairs, and The Kings Men (Black Númenoreans), led by '''Dolgukhor, '''claim the land to be their own. There are also the The Scourge who are led by '''THBAR and serve the Corsairs, although they value their independence. ☀Government and History☀ Umbar has seen many different factions rule it over the ages, and was swapped between the hands of great powers many times. The original inhabitants of this land are not remembered, although it is known that the region was fought over by Near Harad and Gondor. The recorded history starts with the arrival of Kvesir to the area. Kvesir, being a Near-Haradrim coming from Mordor to build himself a new life, has saw an opportunity in the area and constructed there the Gate of Umbar. Emperor Karseius '''of the Astrasi empire, admiring his work, has offered Kvesir to join under the Empire as the lord (viper) of Umbar, under Karseius. Kvesir happily agreed, and so the land for the future city of Umbar was chosen for him by Karseuis, who also built there a great black lighthouse, featuring a harpy which symbolizes the expansion of the Empire. Kvesir has also received a chair in the hall of the Astrasi Empire, in the Gardens of Beruthiel. During that era there were no other residents in Umbar but Kvesir, but it didn't halt him. After the passing of Karseius III, emperor of the Astrasi, the region was filled with a political vacuum, and many of the old lordships within the Empire has crumbled (such as the Moredain, for example). But this didn't bother Kvesir and, being practically independent, he gained more power and members over time. This was around the time when '''Thain Vibirias has first reached Umbar. He has introduced himself as an emissary from the Shire, coming to establish diplomatic relations with Kvesir. While being shown around what would become the city, Thain has pushed Kvesir into the water of the port and stroke him hard, declaring him an enemy of Númenor that de serves death - mostly because of the black lighthouse that showed allegiance to the Astrasi. That was followed by a series of skirmishes over the fort Kvesir has stationed himself in, done mostly by Thain. Later on Thain has called for reinforcement, and Atanvarno 'the king of Gondor came to his aid. This was the start of the 'Númenorean-Umbar war. The Númenorean alliance wished to add Umbar to their realm at all cost - even by the cost of blood. The two sides attempted to settle it peacefully but stubbornness on Kvesir's part made the talks of peace vain. The war resulted in an Umbarian defeat, however not all was lost. Evil, realizing that they cannot defend Umbar - nor even cooperate together to be able to participate in a siege - had no other choice but to retreat. Númenor saw this as an opportunity and offered Kvesir a generous peace treaty: to remain the ruler of Umbar under Númenor, but share his power with Thain Vibirias. To receive aid from Númenor in building the City of Umbar up, but to have Thain build his own version of it nearby - being inferior to Kvesir's city. Knowing that he had no other choice, the Lord of Umbar signed the treaty. After a while the relations between Kvesir and his faction of Corsairs and the Númenoreans started to foil. Thain was building his own city of Umbar. The Corsairs did not receive any aid from Númenor in building their city or recruiting new members, due to the fact that they did not ask. Kvesir's old mithril armour, which was looted by Atanvarno long ago and brought to Osgiliath, was not returned to Kvesir despite his pleas. A while later, the Númenorean Council has accused him of betraying Númenor and thus worthy to be banished through proof that Kvesir was acting as a spy for the Dark Council. They were not able to strip Kvesir of his faction and build, as per the server rules, and thus he was exiled from the Númenorean Alliance. Now there are 2 groups in Umbar. The Corsairs and Black Numenoreans supporting Dolgkhor '''(Kvesirs 2nd) and the Numenoreans supporting '''Thain_Vibiras. The Treaty between Kvesir and the Númenoreans "This document hereby declares the end of the war between Umbar and Númenor, and the addition of all of Umbar into Númenor. Kvesir, former king of Umbar, shall have joint rule of the said territory, along with Thain_Vibiras, beneath the authority of the kings of Númenor. The Lebethron fort belong to Thain_Vibiras shall also be under Kvesir's authority. All members of Umbar, no matter their rank, seniority, or participation in this agreement, will have the same rules applied to them as the rest of Númenor's members. Breaking a law will put you under the Master of Law's jurisdiction. Treason, murder, secession, insubordination, sedition, rebellion, and contravention are the most highly punishable, and will result in immediate exile, with lands and titles stripped. All claims must have sufficient evidence put forward before the Council. If any member of Númenor does anything against a former member of Umbar without valid reason, then they are to be punished likewise. All alliances made with Númenor extend to the members of Umbar, as they themselves are now citizens of Númenor, and are subject to all its laws. If any member of Umbar desires aid for themselves, them must tell a member of Númenor so it can be discussed with the Council." A Loremasters Tale of The Fallen Viper '''''Written by Marynmaru of the Scourge War drums echoed in the hot summer air. The earth trembled as the great Numenorean host marched to the beat. The Viper Lord stood proud atop his city walls, looking down he saw an ocean of silver helms and green cloaks descend upon his keep. His own men, Corsairs and Black Numenoreans alike, shook with fear and excitement. They were a proud Evil people, both fierce and cunning, and would fight to defend what they had worked so hard to build. One of the men, a black corsair, came up from the stairs huffing and puffing as he approached his lord. '' ''"Mordor has withdrawn.. lord Kvesir" he exhaled, his face looking tired and grim. Kvesir was stern. '' ''"And the others?" '' ''"None have come sir.." '' ''"Lady Shamiir?" "None..." "So we are alone," Kvesir smiled at his misfortune. "luck is not on our side it would seem." The city gates splintered as the battering ram of the Dunedain forces hammered upon them. The high stone walls of Umbar were thick, but they would not 'hold out the great hosts of Atanvarno King of Gondor, and Skelesam Chieftain of Arnor, forever. Kvesir turned to his men, looking at them all closely as if to' 'see if they would be willing to die for their great city. He knew that they all would fight, undoubtedly. He could see in their eyes the same fire that he had within his.'' The outer gates burst open with a loud crash and the Numenoreans flooded into the city of corsairs. '' ''"Stand down" the viper lord told his men. '' There was a commotion and a few angry gestures made, but it ended in brief as the defenders oblidged their lord and un-nocked their bowstrings and sheathed their swords.'' Kvesir himself went down to meet the invaders as an envoy of Umbar. The Numenorean forces had come to a halt in the city courtyard. They stood in formation unmoving and rooted in position, observing Kvesir with their steady eyes. Atanvarno himself came riding up to greet him, followed closely by Skelesam. "Hail, Viper Lord Kvesir. We have come to take this city and realm of Umbar in the name of the Union of Numenor, Have you come to yield?" The Gondorian King called ''as he dismounted his horse. "I came to talk" Kvesir replied, approaching the King. The Numenorean forces raised their shields in a readied fashioned, and pointed their spears in the direction of the Umbarian. '' ''"Steady men, he will do me no harm." Atanvarno commanded. His men lowered their weapons in unison, locked their knees, and stood at attention. '"I have stated my intensions, what is it that you would say?" he looked firmly at Kvesir. ''"My people are proud," Kvesir stated as he met the Kings eyes. "they will fight to the last man standing, and will not stop swinging their swords until their ''arms are hewn from their bodies." He stepped closer, "We built this city with sweat and stone and we will die for her if we have to"'' "It's a very beautiful city," Skelesam remarked, observing the build. "it would be a shame to stain it with Umbarian blood." '' ''Kvesir spat at the Chieftain's boot. '' ''"Your blood would be the first to leave its mark" the Viper Lord assured the Arnorian. "Your'e brave i'll give you that at least, stupid, but brave" Skelesam replied mockingly. "You are outnumbered 10 to 1, our forces have the entire city surrounded," Atanvarno stated matter-of-factly. "And for every man I lose, you would be ten soldiers poorer." Kvesir showed no signs of being intimidated. "Iv'e had quite enough of this petty talk!" Skelesam reached for the hilt of his sword, but Atanvarno put a firm hand down to stop him. "That's enough, Skelesam." the Gondorian King instructed as he observed Kvesir with an intrigued expression. "Will you not yield the city over?" "My family has maintained the city of Umbar for generations, we built the great lighthouse, the thick walls, we raised our children in these houses, '' '' I will not, nor will any of my brothers be cast so easily from our homeland." The viper lord stated proudly in response. "And you would see your brothers and family burn to protect that land?" Atanvarno asked "If we must." "You are a stubborn fool, but fortunate for I have grown weary of bloodshed after the long war." The King stated '"You may keep your city, and rule as leader of the corsairs and black numenoreans of Umbar." Kvesir's heart pounded in his chest. ''"But the land of Umbar is from this day forward a fiefdom under the direct rule of the Union of Numenor, and the lords of the council," Atanvarno continued "Thain_Vibravas shall be given governance of this region, and will work together with you, Kvesir, in political matters and henceforth the Union has' 'decreed that the faction of Umbar be switched from Evil faction rulership to Good faction rulership." '' The Viper lord considered the Kings proposal, but hesitated to answer. "Well?" Chieftain Skelesam demanded. "I accept," Kvesir said, kneeling before Atanvarno. "I yeild the land of Umbar to the Union of Numenor." Many of Kvesir's men were outraged by the surrender, and some stray arrows flew from the cities walls. ''But the troublemakers were quickly subdued by other, more sensible men. "Good," the King declared "rise former Viper Lord Kvesir, there is no need to kneel, all I require is your submision." ''The king motioned for his men to withdraw, and brought out a quil and peice of parchment that outlined a contract. 'Kvesir signed the contract forfeiting governance of the land of Umbar, but ensuring the safety of his people and continued rulership of his city. Weeks after that fateful day, Thain_Vibravas would enter Umbar and begin building The Haven of Umbar. And Kvesir greeted him with open arms and a warm smile. Some Evil men would call this cowardly, or dishonorable, and would mock him for kneeling.'' ''But Kvesir knew, as do many of the wise, that '''a Viper must coil before he strikes. And so he bid his time.'' Númenór, in contrast to Astras, was not led by certain obvious lords under the rulership of one emperor, but rather by a council of all the leaders within it. However, Umbar was a special case. The surrendering of Kvesir to Númenór made Umbar an autonomous vassal inside Númenór, similar to how Dor-en-Ernil is in Gondor. Kvesir became the co-ruler of Umbar, together with Thain Vibiras. It was decided that each of them would build a different city, but that the Umbar that was already partly built (currently owned by Kvesir) was to become the capital of Umbar. This status doesn't mean much, only that it gains more focus in construction and shall handle Umbar's foreign affairs. The citizens of Umbar (as a land) may consider themselves Corsairs or Gondorians. Taxes The following will be required of every citizen of Umbar, and shall be collected once a month (Hand it to Dolgukhor). They will be used for the good of the Faction. - A stack of coins. Used to hire units in times of war. - 16 Black uruk ingots, and 16 Iron Ingots. Gathered for the creation of gear for players. - 32 cooked steak. Needed to feed our men/women in war, and/or times of starvation. The things noted above will not be levied to Umbarians till we reach a population of 4. ☀Builds☀ Umbar This is not one build, but a vast collection of little ones: City of the Corsairs: Kvesir's Umbar, Capital of the fiefdom of Umbar under Its true people. Also contains the Lighthouse that was first built by Karseius III. Capital of All Umbar ruled by Its Corsairs and Kings Men. The Havens of Umbar : This city in Umbar that was built by Thain Vibiras after he became co-ruler. It has now become the capital of Umbar for the Nùmenòreans. Barad Aglar: The tower of glory, built by Aglarion_II, used to train recruits of the Corsairs. Located at the Haven Route waypoint. Wooden Forts: There were 2 forts that were built during the Kvesiri era, one used to house Kvesir and the other Thain. After the vassalization of Umbar by Númenór, Thain's fort was granted to Kvesir as a reparation for his allies leaving the war. Gate of Umbar A large gate located on the waypoint. It is meant to serve as a symbol of the open havens of Umbar, so it has no doors in it. Becoming a Kinsman of Umbar Becoming a Corsair- - 100 align with Near Harad, and 50 with Mordor *Required* - Custom Haradrim Name *Optional* - Corsair skin *Optional* Becoming a Black Numenorean/Kings Men- - 1000 align, with both Near Harad, and 500 with Mordor *Required* - 5 Gold Coins,and 32 Black Uruk Steel *Required* - Black Numenorean skin (Custom recomended) *Recommended - Custom Adunaic Name *Very much Recomended* Corsair Ranks and Titles # Umbarian Seafarer - 99 Near Harad Align - 49 Mordor Align # Corsair of Umbar - 250 Near Harad Align - 150 Mordor Align [ 16 coins, and 5 Iron Ingots] # Black Raider 400 Near Harad Align - 250 Mordor Align [ 32 coins, and 15 Iron Ingots] # Slaver - 650 Near Harad Align [ 251 - 350 Mordor Align] [ 48 Coins, and 25 Iron Ingots] # Sea Captains [ 651- 900 Near Harad Align] [ 351- 450] Coins, and 40 Iron Ingots * Captain of the Seas Near Harad, and 500 Mordor Align [ 15 Silver Coins, and 64 Iron Ingots] * The Iron Slaver Near Harad, and 400 Mordor Align [ 10 Silver Coins and 50 Iron Ingots] * Sea Lord [ 1000 Near Harad, and 600 Mordor Align] [ 20 Silver Coins, and 100 Iron Ingots] ☀Members☀ The Corsairs and Black Numenoreans (Kings Men) * Kvesir, Lord of Umbar, Ruler of the Kings Men, and Corsairs of Umbar * Dolgukhor, Kingsmen, Grand Advisor of Kvesir The Nùmenòrean Residents * Thain_Vibirias,' '''Ruler of the Numenoreans * '''angus200405', Shop-owner in the Havens Category:Faction Category:Evil Category:Good Category:Men Category:Dunedain Category:Harad